


Redue

by Pato_Pato_Ganzo



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Play Therapy, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Doctor Liam, Doctor Zayn, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pato_Pato_Ganzo/pseuds/Pato_Pato_Ganzo
Summary: Geoff Payne, a man with a PHD in Behavioral Psychology, came up with a new kind of therapy for addiction, it's age play. He set up a community in England where peoples families can send them to be reverted to the age of children and cared for by other people, to essentially redue their childhood and fight their addiction.Liam and Zayn live and work for the Redue Corporation taking care of Niall, who had a very rough background, including abuse physically and sexually. Now Liam's roommate from Freshman year and Best Mate is working for Redue and getting ready to take his baby Louis home to help him grow and fight his addiction.





	1. I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I don't know if any of you ready my other Fic. Our New Addition, if you haven't and like Age Play then I recommend it, but I want to let you know that this will NOT be updated regularly whatsoever. I do plan on finishing Our New Addition but I have not had much time to write so I wanted to give ya'll a little bit to keep you guys entertained. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it but again it will NOT be updated regularly until I'm at least done with Our New Addition. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a lovely New Year and keeping up with their resolutions. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments and kudos and if you like. I appreciate ya'll!!!!

Harry walked down the long white hospital hallway. He was excited and nervous to meet his new little boy. He had got the call two weeks ago that he had matched with a boy named Louis, and was asked if he would accept the responsibility, his answer was yes. 

Harry had always wanted a little boy, and today was the day, all his dreams were coming true, although he and Louis would be staying at the hospital for a week, but that wasn’t point, the point was Harry’s heart felt full and he was over the moon to meet his little. 

The man walked through the doors that read “Newborns”. Once in that hallway he went to observation room 105 to see his little baby through the glass. Louis was passed out on an observation table wearing nothing but a nappy. The daddy cooed at the way the babe was sucking on a light blue dummy. He looked oddly peaceful sleeping there on the unfamiliar steel table. Harry could not wait to wrap him in his blanket and hold him in his arms.    

As he was admiring the boy on the other side of the glass a nurse walked in. She introduced herself as Rosie. “Hello, how are you today?” 

“I’m great! When can I meet him?” Harry squealed with excitement.

“Glad to hear it, and unfortunately you cannot meet him for another couple of hours.” 

“Hours?!” He exclaimed. 

“Yes sir, hours. He is only there for you to see him and see if there is anything else you need us to do. We have done everything that his file has said. And…” Before Rosie could finish her sentence Liam came walking in. 

“Sorry I’m late guys,” Liam said as he walked through the door, cutting off Rosie. “Ni was a mess this morning so it was a little hard to get away.”

“That’s ok?” Harry said as he walked over to his friend to give him a hug. “Uh why was Niall upset, why are you here?” He asked with confusion. He could not think of any reason that Liam would be here other than wanting to see the new baby but there was time for that later. 

“Well as I was saying before Dr. Payne walked in, Liam is going to be your counselor for the week, Harry. He is going to be with you all week helping you and Louis through this transition,” Rosie explained.

“Oh is that why Niall was upset,” Harry asked.

“Yea, we told him this morning and he had a little melt down,” right when he finished talking the sound of crying could be heard, and it seemed to be getting closer.

“Oh I wonder if that’s a new little?” Harry asked with sympathy in his voice. 

Liam sighed, “no, that would be mine,” as he was finishing his sentence Zayn, his husband, came walking in with their baby, Niall, in his arms. “Come here sweetheart,” Liam said opening his arms. Niall did not hesitate one bit, he practically threw himself at his Daddy. 

“Daddy,” Niall cried as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. The daddy started to rub his back and bounce him. Once Niall had calmed down Liam brought the pacifier that was pinned to the boy’s shirt up to his lips. The blonde took it easily and began to suck; Liam continued to walk him around and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. 

While Liam was taking care of a distraught Niall, Zayn engaged in conversation with the other people in the room. “So are you getting excited?” Zayn asked then turned to look through the window to see Louis. “Is this him?” 

“Yes it is,” Harry said. “Isn’t he beautiful?” 

“Yea, he’s cute. He looks so calm. I forget that Niall used to look like that,” Zayn commented. 

“Used to look like what?” Liam asked walking over to the group with the aforementioned boy in his arms. 

Zayn cooed at his baby and started rubbing the boy’s back. “Oh just tiny and so new,” Zayn said lovingly. 

“Yea he did,” Liam said with a little bounce to get Niall to look at them. 

“Niall,” Harry called, “Can you say hi? I really want to see those pretty eyes.” 

“Come on Ni, say hi to your uncle,” Liam told the boy with another bounce. Niall did not want to see or talk to anyone he just wanted his daddy to stay with him and not leave him for an entire week. That’s forever. But his daddies were asking him so nicely, and it did occur to him that maybe if he was extra good then his daddy wouldn’t leave him. The blue eyed boy turned his head to face Harry and pathetically waved. “Very good,” Liam and Zayn cheered at the same time and the others at the room chuckled at the couple. 

“So what are you guys going to do with him this week?” Harry asked. 

Niall groaned a little and turned his head back into the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam sighed then started swaying with Niall, rubbing his back. “Sorry,” Harry said quietly. 

Zayn sighed, “It’s ok, we need to be able to talk about it without him freaking out. But I think I’m going to work afternoons so I can be with him in the morning. And for lunch we’ll come here to eat with Liam and his parents then Niall will go home with Karen to nap and we’ll have dinner there, then go home. Or we may stay with Karen or she may stay with us, we’re not sure, we’ll see how tomorrow goes.” 

“The hospital ok’s with you only working afternoons?” Harry questioned. 

“Yea, I mean it does help when your Father-in-law is the head of the community, but I rarely take time off and Dr. Croy has been wanting to work a little more since he went part time so he was more than willing to take over for part of the week and he even told me that I could take the whole week off if I wanted,” Zayn explained. 

“So why aren’t you taking the whole week off?” Harry asked. 

Zayn took a minute to look around before he answered. “Well you know Dr. Croy is semi-retired, and... uh... I don’t think he can handle a whole week of patient's.” Harry nodded in understanding, he thought the same thing. That is why Zayn will be Louis’ main practitioner, plus he was closer with the dark haired man.

Liam was nodding along with the group, once Niall was calm again he stopped moving and looked at the others to rejoin the conversation. “Hey Niall you wanna see my baby?” Harry asked in a calm vvoice. Niall turned his head to look at the tall man, he was intrigued. “Yea? Look Niall he’s right through this window, and he’s going to be your new best friend,” Harry continued. Niall saw Louis through the glass and once he saw him he shot up, surprising everyone in the room. 

Niall was shocked. He saw Louis Tomlinson in front of him, what the hell was he doing here? He and Louis used to run around together when they were younger, right before Niall was taken actually. He grabbed the dummy out of his mouth and exclaimed, “Is that Louis Tomlinson?” 

Everyone in the room, excluding Rosie, were shocked when Niall shot up; they were even more surprised that he knew who Louis was. “Yes. How do you know him, baby?” Liam asked gently, with only a little bit of concern. This was the first time in months that anyone heard Niall talk like an adult.

“My sister works for his family. We actually used to run around together, he’s actually the reason I started…” he put his head down. He knew that Liam and Zayn knew what he was talking about and that they would inform Harry about it later. “It was his idea, and I went along with it because I couldn’t afford it without him,” Niall paused for a moment then looked over at Rosie; “Can I do his debrief?” 

“Uh… I don’t know about that sweetie,” Rosie hesitated. 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a baby,” Niall snapped. No one in the room pointed out the irony of his comment.

“Niall, calm down,” Liam told the boy in his arms and tried to start bouncing again but Niall started squirming. “Niall I can’t put you down, you won’t be able to stand,” Liam explained to him. 

They had given Niall his dosage of Light Powder. Light Powder is a drug invented by a team of specialists that work for Liam’s father. The powder is almost magical, it manipulates one’s weight and it can make people who take it, depending on the dosage, feel lighter or the weight of whatever age they choose. Some of the Light Powder’s just make people lighter; others have muscle relaxers, which will make those on it not only be as light as the desired age but also have the same mobility as someone that age. Right now Niall was on a dosage that made him weigh that of an eight month old and have the mobility of one, thus he could kind of stand with someone’s help but not at all on his own.  

Even though Niall knew that he couldn’t stand that didn’t stop him wanting to get down. “Down!” The blonde shrieked, wiggling like mad for Liam to put him down. The brown-eyed man looked at his husband to see if it was a good idea, upon Zayn’s nod Liam put Niall down. Just like the daddies knew as soon as Niall’s feet hit the floor and Liam let go, he fell. When he hit the ground he got frustrated and started screaming. 

With Niall screaming, Louis could hear it through the glass. He started stirring which was worrying all the “adults” in the room. Liam crouched down in front of his baby. “Niall! You need to calm down, you’re going to wake Louis up,” Liam reasoned after he got the blonde’s attention. Niall knew it wasn’t good to wake a “newborn” up before the debrief, he couldn’t imagine how that would have felt had it happened to him, he was scared enough without the added stress of the observation room. “If you calm down, I will pick you up, and we can talk,” Liam reasoned. 

“We can talk like adults?” Niall asked, Liam was a bit hesitant but knew that agreeing with his baby was the only way to move forward, plus he didn’t want to spend his last few hours with his little fighting; so he nodded. “Promise,” the blue-eyed boy asked holding up his pinky to his pseudo Daddy. The boy knew that the brown-haired man always kept a pinky promise. 

Liam chuckled but held his pinky out for Niall. “I promise,” the daddy told the boy while giving him his promise. The blonde nodded and reluctantly lifted his arms. Liam was more than happy to pick him up. “Don’t you feel better?” Liam asked then kissed Niall on the cheek. 

The blonde was not happy, he was in his full adult mindset but being forced to be treated like a baby. It sucked. “Can I give his debrief, please?” Niall asked calmer than before. Rosie still didn’t look convinced. “Rosie please, I know him. He is not going to take any of this well but it might be a little bit better if he knows someone else like him is in the same situation.” 

“Sweetie I know. I know that you would do just fine talking to him but I don’t know if it’s good for you,” Rosie attempted to explain. 

“How will it not be a good idea?” 

“Niall, please. You are a smart boy, you know why it would be bad for you. Plus we know what to do, his file has everything in it.” 

“The file doesn’t help!” 

“Calm down,” Zayn whispered in his baby’s ear while Liam rubbed his back. 

Niall took a deep breath, he was getting extremely frustrated. Why wasn’t anyone listening to him? “The file can tell you all about the person but that doesn’t mean you really know them or know how it feels to be in that position, to have your entire life turned upside down and ripped apart. Did I react the way you two thought I would?” Niall asked his “parents”.

Zayn looked at Liam and then sighed, “No.” 

“And you read my whole file and thought you knew how I would react?” 

Now it was Liam who sighed, “yes.” 

“And did I react the way you thought I would?” 

Zayn answered, “no.” 

“See, these, two who were trained by the head himself, didn’t expect me to react the way I did because you can never really know how someone will respond in this situation. So please, Rosie just let me be in there, I swear it will be better for everyone if he has a familiar face in the room. Besides I can’t go in there by myself, I can’t walk! So Liam will be there and Zayn can be there to take me out if something goes wrong. Please.”

“Niall are you sure? I know you think you are but listen to me. You have come a long way from the drug rattled kid that came through those doors and know that if he says something that will set you off then Liam won’t be there for an  entire week . Can you handle that? I mean really handle that because we know what your history with him is,” Rosie explained. 

Louis and Niall had a very short yet extremely complicated past. Rosie was the social worker for both boys and knew there files very well. Liam and Zayn knew about a rich kid that Niall had had a disastrous relationship with but they never knew the kids name until today, Louis was Friend A in Niall’s file. Harry was unfortunately still in the dark to all that was occurring and what it had to do with his baby but it would all come out when the “adults” were in private.

“I really can do this. I promise,” Niall assured. 

“And what if he sets you off, Liam will not be there for an entire week?” Rosie asked. She wanted him to know exactly what he was getting himself into. 

Niall sighed, he was tired of her worrying. “If for some reason he says something that sets me off then I have Papa, Granny, and Grampa and they should be able to keep me sane for the week until Daddy comes home,” Niall explained. 

Rosie sighed “Fine.” She knew that she had lost the fight. 

Liam and Zayn could tell that Niall was starting to regress again by the way he concluded his argument. When he was big he called the daddies Liam and Zayn, and while he was little he called them Daddy and Papa respectively. It wasn’t all that surprising. He had been little for the better part of a year so staying big for very long was difficult. 

Niall was happy that  he won. He now got to go to the debrief and talk to Louis before he ends up like him. Niall was happy with Liam and Zayn and thankful that his sister did this for him but he would never admit it in a million years. He wants the same thing for Louis. He rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, stuck his dummy back in his mouth and allowed his mind to regress. 

“Shhhhh, it’s ok baby, you can be little, it’s ok,” Liam whispered to his baby. Once he was sure that Niall was back down he looked at the group. “I’m going to go to my dad’s office with Niall, when is the debrief?” 

“It’s at three, soo…” Rosie was saying then looked down at her watch, “be back here in two hours.” Liam nodded and walked out of the room holding his baby. Zayn stayed there for a moment longer then decided to follow his husband out the door. Harry and Rosie got back to inspecting Louis through the glass and talking. 


	2. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I don't know if any of you ready my other Fic. Our New Addition, if you haven't and like Age Play then I recommend it, but I want to let you know that this will NOT be updated regularly whatsoever. I do plan on finishing Our New Addition but I have not had much time to write so I wanted to give ya'll a little bit to keep you guys entertained. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it but again it will NOT be updated regularly until I'm at least done with Our New Addition. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a lovely New Year and keeping up with their resolutions. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments and kudos and if you like. I appreciate ya'll!!!!

Zayn was looking at his watch, the time was 2:45, meaning they had fifteen minutes before they had to go back. Liam was sitting in the rocking chair in his dad’s office nursing Niall while Zayn sat next to them holding his baby’s hand. “We have fifteen minutes.” 

“He’s almost done. Then we’ll burp him, change him, and go,” Liam told his husband.

“Are you nervous?” 

“Of course I am but what are we going to do? Ni made his case and we’ll be there if something goes wrong so…” Liam didn’t need to finish Zayn knew what he meant. Niall unlatched from Liam, the daddy shifted him until they were chest to chest. Liam started to lightly pat his baby’s back. Niall let out a few burbs, which Zayn cooed at as he grabbed him. 

Zayn laid the baby on the floor and quickly changed his nappy. Once done he sat Niall up and held him in his lap. Liam, now finished cleaning up from nursing, walked over to his boys and sat down beside them. “Hey Ni, are you ready to go talk to baby Louis?” Liam gently asked combing through Niall’s hair. 

The mention of Louis was enough to start Niall into his adult mindset from earlier. He took his dummy out and let it hit his shirt. “We go now?” Niall asked. He realized that he was not quite in the adult frame of mind he wanted but he was getting there. 

“Yea we go now,” Liam said. 

“Are you sure you can do this?” Zayn asked. 

“Yes,” Niall answered. 

Liam nodded and stood up. He leaned down and picked up his baby. “Let’s go,” Liam cheered bouncing Niall as he started to walk out the door and planted many kisses on his cheek. 

The three walked back to the observation room. It was the same as when they left, Harry and Rosie were standing in front of the glass except Louis was no longer laying in the other room. Louis was now conscious, sitting in a highchair, wearing silk mittens, and impatiently waiting for someone to come in. 

“Ok, so here is his file,” Rosie said handing Harry and Liam a copy. “Now when we go in there we only have two chairs, those are for Harry and Liam, Niall you will sit on Liam’s lap.” 

“Do I have to?”

“If you want to go in there then yes. Now he only gets the bare minimum. Meaning you can only tell him why he is here and that is pretty much it. Then he gets to ask questions and look at me before answering, I’ll let you know if it’s ok or not, and then he will drink his bottle, go to sleep, and Harry, you will take him back to the suite you’ll be staying in for the week while Liam says goodbye to his family. Sound good?” Rosie explained. Everyone in the room nodded. “Ok then let’s head next door.” 

They walked out of the room. Zayn, Harry and Rosie entered the other room, the one that had Louis in it. Liam hung back with Niall. “Niall if you start to get overwhelmed then you can hold my hand and if it gets too much then squeeze my hand twice, like this,” he demonstrated for his baby. “And I’ll have Papa take you out, Ok?”

Niall nodded. He started to unclip his pacifier from his shirt but Liam stopped him. “No baby, you may need it and I don’t have room in my pocket to hold it. Are you ready for this?” Niall nodded and in they went. 

Walking in the room Niall was embarrassed. A grown man carrying him, another grown man, was weird and to make it worse you could clearly see that he was wearing a nappy and he had a dummy pinned to his shirt. 

Louis didn’t look any better than Niall, if anything he looked worse. He was sitting in a high chair with nothing but a nappy, socks, and silk gloves. He was sitting with his arms crossed and a nasty scowl on his face. “Niall is that you?” Louis asked once Liam had sat down across from him with Niall in his lap. 

“Yea.”

“What is going on? What are you doing here, why am I here?” 

Niall looked over his and Liam’s right shoulder at Rosie. She gave him a slight nod, he turned back to Louis to answer. “You are now part of a program called Redue. Your family applied for you to be here because they thought your lifestyle was dangerous and that this was the only option. You will now be regressed to…” 

“Newborn,” Harry supplied for him.

“Yea, you’ll be regressed to the age of a newborn and restart. It’s a therapy… to help you become a functional person when you’re done with the program,” Niall told him. Everyone in the room looked back at Rosie to see what to do next. 

“So Louis do you have any questions?” Rosie asked. 

“How the hell do you afford this?” Louis asked directed at Niall. 

Niall looked back at Rosie, and she nodded. “I have a scholarship.” 

“How?” Louis asked. 

This time when Niall looked back Rosie shook her head no. Louis saw that and asked, “Why did she say no?” 

“You’re not privy to that information,” Liam told him. 

“And why the hell not?” 

“You’re not cleared for that information and before you ask ‘why not’ I don’t know, I am just following the rules,” Liam explained.

“Who are you people?” 

Rosie started, “Hi, I’m Rosie, I am yours and Niall social worker. Meaning I will come check on you once a month and make sure we are doing the best we can to help you.” 

“And this is supposed to help me? This is fucking bullshit!” Louis snapped. “My parents will arrest you.” 

“Your parents are the ones that sent you here and everything we are doing is perfectly legal, we have a document that you signed signing over all rights to your parents,” Rosie told him and then looked at Zayn to introduce himself. 

“I’m Dr. Zayn Malik, I will be your doctor, not your psychiatrist but your actual doctor, the one you go to when you’re sick.” 

“I’m Dr. Liam Payne, I’m an orthopedic surgeon, but I’m Zayn’s husband, Niall’s Daddy and your’s and Harry’s counselor for the week. I will be helping you two through the transition.” 

“You already know me.” 

“I’m Harry, I’m going to be your daddy.” 

“My Daddy? What the hell are you talking about? I’m sure this wasn’t hard for you Niall, this is the hottest daddy you’ve ever had,” Louis snapped. 

Niall put his head down in shame and Liam tightened his grip on his waist. “Oh did you forget what you used to do for just a little bit of cocaine? I bet these two fit blokes are at least a good fuck unlike the others,” Louis snapped. 

Niall hadn’t been spoken to like that in a long time, his mind couldn’t take it. The harsh words sent his mind coiling into his baby mindset. He put his dummy in his mouth, was silently crying, and turned his head so that it was in Liam’s neck.

All the “adults” in the room felt bad but knew something like this was probably going to happen. Liam turns his head to look at Zayn. Zayn nodded and walked over to his boys. Liam handed Niall to Zayn. Once in Zayn’s arms Niall started screaming and trying to go back to Liam. Zayn did his best to hold Niall but it was difficult. 

“Niall, you have to go with Papa, I’ll see you in just a little bit,” Liam tried to reassure from where he was sitting and Zayn was attempting to leave the room. 

Zayn got a good grip on Niall. The blonde had his chest against Zayn’s, his legs wrapped around his waist, he had his head over Zayn’s shoulder looking at Liam and he was reaching out for him crying, “Daddy.” 

Zayn was trying to talk to him. “It’s ok baby, Papa’s got you. You’re ok, it’s ok,” he continued on like this as he walked out of the room and down the hall to Liam’s dad’s office. 

Everything was quiet in the room after Zayn and Niall left. Louis was the first to speak, “what is wrong with him?” 

Liam looked at Harry to answer because he knew if he tried then he would say something he would regret. “Nothing is wrong with him, other than what you said was very rude and hurtful. I think it made him go back into his headspace,” Harry explained. 

“A headspace?” Louis questioned. 

“Yes and you’ll fall into one eventually,” Harry said.

“Ugh, yea right,” Louis scoffed. 

“Ok, well I think it’s time you drink your bottle,” Rosie said stepping forward. 

“I am not drinking out of that!” Louis screeched and pushed the bottle off of his tray. Harry picked it up. 

“Come on Louis I know you’re thirsty,” Harry said. 

“I’m not drinking out of a bottle,” Louis hissed. 

“Ok, then you can sit there until you decide to drink out of it because you will not get out of here until your bottle is empty? Or you can drink it now and we can leave? It’s your choice,” Harry explained as gently as possible. 

Louis stared at Harry. He was sizing him up and seeing if this was a bluff or not. Harry wasn’t budging, he was looking at Louis with just as much intensity. The green-eyed man wanted his boy to know who the boss was, he had to respect Harry and his decisions. 

“Fine,” Louis caved. He stuck his hand out for the bottle. Harry handed it to him but Louis couldn’t hold it due to his mittens. This irritated the boy and he tried to rip them off. 

Harry rushed to his boy. He grabbed his hands in his much biggers ones while Liam placed the bottle on the tray, again. “No no no, sweet boy. You can’t take your mittens off they keep you and me safe,” Harry said. 

“Yea? And how do they keep me safe?” Louis barked.

“They keep your hands from touching bad things, grabbing bad things, plus they keep your little hands nice and clean so you don’t get sick.” 

“How am I supposed to drink my water if I can’t hold your damn bottle?” 

“No cursing.”

“Fuck. Damn. Shit. Ass,” Louis started yelling and trying to get in Harry’s face. 

“LOUIS!” Harry boomed. It startled Louis, he closed his mouth immediately. Harry scared him and everyone else in the room, no one saw that coming. Harry took a deep breath to calm down. Once he regained his composure he said, “now I will hold it for you and you will cut the attitude. Understand?” Louis slightly nodded. 

Harry picked up the bottle and held it for his baby. Louis was hesitant to put the nipple in his mouth but he didn’t really have a choice. With the teat in his mouth, he started to drink. It was difficult at first because he couldn’t get the hang of the spout but once he did he began to drink.   

Louis found himself getting sleepy the more he drank. His eyelids were getting extremely heavy. His last thought before sleep consumed his brain was that he must have been drugged and that he would get out of here. 

“He’s out?” Harry asked looking at Liam and Rosie. 

“Yes, and he’ll be asleep for at least two hours but probably about three since he hasn’t had much to eat. Now you can pick him up and we’ll go to the suite and Liam you can go say bye to your family,” Rosie explained. 

“When do you need me?” Liam asked as he stood up. 

“In half an hour, that way you can start helping Harry and preparing Louis.” Liam nodded and walked out of the room. 

 

\-----

 

“How is he?” Liam asked gently walking into the room. 

“He’s…” Zayn couldn’t finish his sentence because Niall, who had been subdued, perked up and threw his arms towards Liam with a happy cry of “Daddy.” 

Liam rushed over to his baby and picked him up. Zayn got up and allowed Liam to take his place in the rocking chair. “He’s ok,” Zayn finished. 

“Did he cry a lot?” 

“Yea, he literally calmed down like a minute before you walked in.” 

“Did you just rock him?” 

“Yea. Tried to give him a bottle. He refused. All he wants is ‘Daddy’s milk’.” 

Liam smiled. He looked down at the boy in his arms and asked “do you want some of my milk baby?” Niall pitifully nodded. Liam opened his shirt, revealing his nipples, Niall wasted no time latching on and Liam started to rock. 

“When do you have to go?” 

“I have to be back in twenty minutes,” Liam told his husband and Zayn nodded. “Did my dad come in at all?” 

“Yea, he left a few minutes before you came in. He tried to help but it didn’t really make a difference and then he had some meeting to go to. But he said we can come over tonight and your mom will make us dinner.” Liam nodded. 

“She’ll help. I think he likes her more than my dad anyways.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Zayn chuckled. 

“Why not?” 

“I just think he is more reserved around your dad because of how formal he can be.” 

“Formal?” Liam scoffed. “Are we talking about the same man?” 

“Well he’s not formal in a personal setting but he is at work and that’s how Niall met him.” 

“So since Niall met him in a formal setting he can’t be comfortable around him?” 

“Ok fine. Maybe it doesn’t make sense. I don’t know why he’s shy around your dad.” 

“Me neither. But maybe it’ll get better since they’ll be spending more time together this week,” as Liam was finishing his sentence his dad walked in. 

“How is he doing?” asked Geoff Payne, the founder of the type of therapy they were doing and the Founder/CEO of the Redue corporation, which was the head of the community.

“He’s ok,” Liam said looking down at his boy. 

“I see he’s calmed down,” Geoff said. 

“Yea,” Zayn cooed. At that moment Niall unlatched and looked up at Liam. The daddy shifted him so that he could burp him. After he finished the brown-eyed man shifted him so that he could talk to his Papa and Grampa but was still cradled in his arms. 

“How’s my little champ doing?” Geoff asked Niall while squatting in front of him to be at the same level. Niall looked at his Grampa and then picked up his dummy and put it in his mouth. He didn’t want to talk to anyone or think about anything, he was shaken by what Louis said and was doing his best to stop thinking. 

“Niall,” Liam admonished. He knew that his baby was still upset but he didn’t want him to be rude. 

“It’s ok, he’s tired and Chad showed me the video of Louis Tomlinson’s debrief. I saw what happened.” 

“I can’t believe he said that,” Zayn said. 

“I can, he’s going to be hard but he’ll do well here,” Geoff told them. 

“You really think so?” Liam asked. 

“Yea. He’s more aggressive than Niall but he’ll probably be the same as Niall.” 

“I really don’t want to spend a week with a kid that put my baby in this much distress,” Liam said and placed a kiss on the blondes forehead. 

“It’s going to be ok, you can do it. You’re going to be a great counselor to your best friend and it will be good for Niall to get some independence,” Geoff said, Liam and Zayn nodded. 

Liam looked at his watch and sighed. “Ok it looks like it’s time for me to go,” Liam said. He shifted Niall around to hug him. “Niall, can you look at me?” Niall reluctantly made eye contact with his daddy. “Good boy,” he kissed him, “now it’s time for Daddy to leave but I love you so much, Ok?” he gave him another kiss. “I will miss you so much but you will see me tomorrow for Lunch and I’ll put you down for your nap right here in Grampa’s office,” he gave him a big hug. “I love you so much!” Liam said with one last squeeze. “Ok, go to Grampa while I say bye bye to Papa,” Liam narrated as he shifted Niall into his father’s waiting arms. 

When Liam let go that’s when the waterworks started. Niall started crying loudly. Geoff started walking around the room bouncing his “grandson”, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

“It’s only a week,” Zayn said. 

“Yup, we’ve done longer,” Liam told him trying to keep a straight face. 

“We’ll be ok,” Zayn said leaning in to hug his husband. 

“Why does it feel so much harder than before?” Liam asked during their embrace. 

“Niall,” Zayn replied. 

Liam chuckled, “yea, Niall.” He pulled away and gave his husband a loving kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Zayn said and kissed his husband again. When they pulled away Zayn smiled and said, “you need to go.” 

“I know,” Liam pecked Zayn really quick and then started to walk out of the room. “Bye baby,” he said as he walked over to him and gave him one last peck on the cheek. “Thanks dad,” he said patting his father on the back, “We really appreciate it.” 

“I love that I get to spend time with him,” Geoff said, “good luck.” 

“Love you guys,” Liam said as he walked out of the room and heard a chorus of ‘Daddy’ and ‘Love you too’. 

 

\-----

 

“How are you doing?” Liam asked walking into Harry and Louis’s suite. It was really just a big room with a little area for the ‘baby’ and a bed for Harry. It had a bathroom and through the bathroom was a little room for Liam to stay in for the week. 

“I’m… ok,” Harry said. He was having doubts. After seeing what Louis did to Niall he was worried that maybe he didn’t have what it takes to help the blue-eyed boy. 

“Just ok?” Liam asked sitting down next to his friend. Harry was sitting in the rocking chair that had a cradle next to it, which Louis was in, Harry was rocking him. Liam sat down in the chair to the right of Harry. 

“I’m worried.” 

“About?” 

“What if I’m not good enough for him, what if I can’t help him?” 

“You will.” 

“Everyone says that but how do we know?” 

“Well there is a team of experts that hand picked you to be his Daddy. And you have to trust that they know what their doing.” 

“Would your dad double check?” 

“He already did, I asked him to double check once you told me about Louis and he said that you are exactly what he needs.” 

“He could be wrong?” 

Liam laughed, “yea he could be, but I trust him. He gave me Niall and I am so thankful for that. I know that there is nothing I can do to repay him.” 

“Really?” 

“Yea, you remember; I didn’t even want a little, like at all. Zayn and I wanted a true child but my dad said that if we would take him then he would be the head pick of the year. I thought he was crazy but after reading his file and Zayn convincing me, I said yes and there is not a doubt in my mind that I have helped him and he has helped me. I had doubts as well. It’s normal but trust that you are here for a reason and you two will grow together,” Liam explained. 

“I guess you’re right,” Harry sighed.      

“Just trust the system,” Liam said, which Harry gave an unconvinced look too. “What? I know it sounds cheesy but it’s true, relax and everything will work out.”

Harry nodded. They sat in comfortable silence after that, Harry gently rocking Louis and Liam sitting next to him. They stay like this for half an hour. 

“He’s not supposed to wake up for another hour, hour and a half?” Harry asked. Liam nodded. “Well why don’t you tell me how you ended up with Niall.” 

“You already know how I got Niall.” 

“Yea, but still tell me.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s a cute story and we have nothing else to do, so just tell the damn the story Payno.”

“Fine.”


	3. Long Way Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> So... I don't really know if I'm back or not but I just revisited this story after years, literally it's been like at least a year and a half but I think more like two since I even looked at this story is over a year and a half, so yea. 
> 
> I don't want anyone to get their hopes up for me to continue this or the others but I have seen a renewed interest in these stories so I might but please don't hold your breath, like I said I don't want to get anyone's hopes up but maybe I'll do update again and then I'll maybe actually finish my other stories, but again who knows. 
> 
> Sorry if this is like super rambly, that was not my intention, I am just trying to make sure I lay everything out for y'all.

“Hi Dr. Payne, how are you this morning?” Betsy, Dr. Payne’s secretary, greeted him as he walked into his office.

“Good, it’s scholarship day.” 

“That’s right. The files are sitting on your desk ready for reading,” Betsy cheered. 

“Thank you Betsy,” Dr. Payne said as he walked into his office. On his desk there were four files. He sat down in his big leather chair and got started. 

Every year the head, Dr. Payne, of the community had to choose one person to sponsor. He had to read those four files that had been narrowed down by a board of trained specialists. The Board comes together every year to find four families that want their loved one to get better and be a part of the community but they can not afford it, so the board will read the potential member’s file and choose the four that they think deserve the scholarship. After they pick four participants they give it to Dr. Payne to choose who he thinks deserves it the most, of course he can read through any person’s file and pick whomever he likes but this makes it easier for him.

Dr. Payne opened the first file and got to work. 

 

\----

 

“Mom? Dad?” Liam called as he and Zayn walked in the front door of his parent’s home. 

“In the kitchen honey,” Karen, his mother, called. 

The two men followed the voice. Once they entered the kitchen they walked over to Liam’s mother, she greeted them with a hug and a kiss each. 

“Where’s dad?” Liam asked looking around the room. 

“Oh he’s still at the office, it’s scholarship day you know?” 

“Oh,” Liam replied. 

“Remind me, what is scholarship day?” Zayn asked  

“Geoff gets to pick a child to join the program for free,” Karen told him. 

“They’re not children mom, they’re adults,” Liam commented. 

“Well you’re all children to me,” Karen said and went back to stirring her pasta sauce. Zayn and Liam chuckled at her. They fell into easy conversation, opening a bottle of wine. Dr. Payne came in as they were setting the table. 

“Hello, son,” Geoff said walking over to the table and giving his son a hug. 

“Dad,” Liam said as they embraced. 

“Zayn,” Geoff said and gave him a hug. 

“Geoff,” the raven-haired man said. 

“How’s the hospital? Still thinking of switching?” 

Zayn opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Karen walking in the room, “let’s not talk about that right now, dinner’s ready. So grab your plate and eat before it gets cold.” The men nodded and got their plates. 

Twenty minutes later they were seated around the dinner table, plates almost empty, and talking. Liam cleared his throat, “So Zayn and I have a little announcement,” he said smiling, looking lovingly at his husband. He grabbed his hand and said, “well Zayn and I are thinking of having a baby, maybe within the next year.” 

“Oh that’s great honey,” Karen said. 

“How are you two going to have a baby? Are you adopting or doing surrogacy?” Geoff asked.

Liam sighed, “We haven’t decided yet,” he knew his dad was going to be critical. It was making him mad. 

“And who is going to take care of this child?” Geoff asked. 

“I don’t know, Dad, we haven’t completely figured it out yet,” Liam said defensively. 

“But, we were thinking that Liam might stay home,” Zayn interjected to hopefully ease the tension between father and son. 

“Well that’s great boys, we are really proud of you two. Aren’t we Geoff?” Karen said with a pointed look at her husband. 

“Yes. And speaking of you wanting a child, I think I have a little for you two,” Geoff said, surprising everyone in the room. 

“What do you mean you have a little for us?” Liam scoffed. Zayn rested his hand on Liam’s thigh to calm him. 

“Today was scholarship day and one of the candidates is perfect for you two if you want him. I have two copies of his file for both of you to look at. I know that you, Liam, have never wanted a little but before you blow up at me, listen. I have never once told you that you need a little and I have never said I have one for you until now and I would not ask you to even consider it if I was not a hundred percent positive that it would be good for him and you,” Geoff explained. 

“It’s a boy?” Zayn asked, Liam gave him an offended look but he shrugged it off. 

“Yes, his name is Niall Horan and he will be the head pick if you two say yes but if you don’t then I will pick someone else,” Geoff said.

There was an awkward silence. Liam didn’t want to talk because he knew he would say something that would make his mom upset and she didn’t deserve that. The others in the room didn’t know what to say, Geoff said all he needed to, Zayn wanted Liam to calm down, and Karen just wanted to have a nice evening with her son, that she barely sees. 

“Well, who’s ready for dessert?” Karen broke the tension, standing up and taking her and Geoff’s plates.

“Let me help you,” Zayn said standing with his and Liam’s plates and followed Karen to the kitchen, leaving Liam and his father in tense silence. 

The rest of the evening was charged with unsaid feelings between father and son. Zayn and Karen did their best to entertain and keep the tension at ease. It slightly worked. 

As they were walking out the door Geoff stopped them and tried to hand them the two copies of Niall’s file. Zayn accepted his easily but Liam just looked at his dad. “Please, just read it, that’s all I’m asking and if you still feel this strongly after... then… I will never ask again,” Geoff said; Liam rolled his eyes but took it anyway. 

  
  


\----

 

“Are you really reading that?” Liam scoffed at his husband, who was sitting against their headboard reading the manila folder that held Niall’s file, as he walked into their bedroom. 

“Yes, I am. And I don’t understand what you’re problem is.” 

“My problem is him.” 

“Liam I know that you always feel like your dad is judging you or not proud of you but you know that’s not true. He loves you and yes maybe he is harder on you than your siblings but you’re his only boy, can you blame him? Besides this isn’t about him it’s about this boy,” Zayn said. 

“Boy? How old is this guy?” Liam scoffed. 

“He’s nineteen.” 

“That’s not a kid.” 

“It’s a kid to us, we’re old.” 

“We’re not old. 

“When we were nineteen we would have thought thirty five was old.” 

“Well we’re not,” Liam said taking off his clothes and crawling into bed. 

“I think you would really like this kid, I think it could be good for us and him,” Zayn said gently. 

“You. Cannot. Be. Serious?” Liam said in disbelief. “What does it say?” 

“What do you mean, what does it say? It says what’s happened to him, the letter his sister wrote about why he needs this, what his insurgent says about him, it’s all in here.” 

“Tell me his story.” 

“Read it yourself, you have the file.” 

“If you are actually considering this then convince me.” 

Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes; Liam was being difficult. “Ok. Let’s start from the beginning. He’s Irish.” 

“Then why is he in England?” Liam snapped. 

Zayn’s eyes bugged out and stared at his husband. “If you’re going to be an ass then I’m going to stop.” 

Liam sighed, “I’m sorry,” he took a deep breath, “I’m just mad at my dad and I’m taking it out on you… and this kid,” he took another deep breath, “please continue.” 

“It’s ok to be upset with your Dad, we can talk about it,” Zayn said. 

“Can we just read this file, please?” 

“Ok. Well he’s from a small town. He was a great football player. When he was fourteen his team went to the championship and they won. On the way home from the game their car was hit head on and his parents and sixteen year old brother were killed. He and his sister, who was eighteen, were injured but they got to the hospital in time; it says he had intestinal tearing, a concussion, and some broken bones. It doesn’t say what happened to her. 

“After the death of their parents, they moved in with their grandmother from their mom’s side, and she lived here in Painswick. He moved in with her and started school while his sister went to University of Manchester,” Zayn said. 

“Smart girl,” Liam commented. 

“I know. Anyways, a year after living with his grandmother she died. It was three weeks after his fifteenth birthday. So he moved to Grimsby to be with his mom’s sister. She’s a drug addict and alcoholic. She dated a lot of bad men,” 

“How bad?”

“It says that in the year and a half he lived with her he was raped by  seven different men,” 

“Oh my God,” Liam sighed quietly. 

“It gets worse. One or more of them put their cigarettes out on his back, look,” Zayn sadly said handing Liam a picture. It showed part of Niall’s back covered in cigarette burns that have been scared over.

Liam took a minute to look at it. It made him sick, and reminded him of the days in his residency when he saw stuff like this in the ER. He hated it then and hates it even more now. He sees some horrible things in orthopedics but it’s mostly sports injuries not abuse. “Zayn there are at least twenty burns here.” 

“There’s more, here,” Zayn handed him two more pictures, one of his shoulders and one of the back of his thighs; they weren’t as bad as the middle of his back but it still had marks. 

“Holy shit. How old was he?” Liam asked, almost at a loss for words. 

“Fifteen and I don’t know when it stopped.” 

“Wow,” they sat in silence, soaking up the information. “What did he do to end up on my dad’s desk?” Liam asked. 

“It says that shortly after living with his aunt he quit football for good and started to hang out with the wrong crowd. He started drinking, smoking pot, and then eventually did crack. His sister came to visit him when he turned sixteen, found out about the sexual and physical abuse and then about the drinking and drugs. It says that she dropped out of uni, got a job as the house manager and assistant of a rich family in London,” Zayn explained. 

“What family?” 

“Doesn’t say, they are referred to as ‘The Family’, and I guess Niall started running around with the son, he is referred to as ‘Friend A’. The son is a bit of a wild one as well. So when Niall was sixteen and a half Brooke moved him to London with her; he still went to school but was flunking out. He started running around with ‘Friend A’, it seems he introduced him to cocaine,” Zayn said.

“Oh great,” Liam commented. 

“It gets better.” 

“There’s more?” 

“Oh yea. ‘Friend A’ gave him the addiction but didn’t want to pay for it, so he suggested that Niall… that he…” 

“What?” 

“That he sell his body to the upper class gentlemen of London for money,” Zayn sighed, “for drugs,” he finished, the two sat in silence. 

“How did his sister find out about this and why now? It’s been what? Two year?” 

“Apparently ‘The Family’ found out about this and wanted to nominate ‘Friend A’; she overheard them and saw that we did scholarships. Also he didn’t start prostituting until he was seventeen and she sent the application in when he was eighteen. She’s done the best she can,” Zayn explained.

“Do you actually think that this could be a good idea?” Liam asked seriously. 

“I think that your Dad wouldn’t have given us this if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure we were right for him.” 

“We can’t take on some broken kid, Zayn. We want a baby, a real baby… besides who would look after him and we can’t move.” 

“You and I have already decided that when we got a baby you would stay home with it and we have been thinking about moving for a year now. So don’t make excuses. I can see that you are thinking about this and so am I.” 

“We can’t move there.”   
“Why not?”

“Where are you going to work?” 

Zayn scoffed, “I don’t need to work. We only work because we want to not because we have to.” Zayn’s uncle was involved in the oil industry and he was too paranoid about losing it so he never married or had children. He had one sibling, Zayn’s father, and a good relationship with his only nephew. When he got sick with heart disease he decided to leave everything to his one nephew, Zayn, and when he died of a heart attack Zayn and Liam got everything. They went from a newlywed couple, in the middle of medical residency to mega-millionaires. Zayn was right they continued to work because they wanted to not because they needed to, they truly loved their jobs. 

“Plus, your mom said that the community is looking for a new doctor now that Dr. Croy is getting older and wanting to take some more time off.” 

“When did she say that?” 

“When we were getting dessert. She could see that I wasn’t completely against the thought of it and she knows that I have been unhappy with the hospital here in Manchester; so she let me know about the opening.”  

They sat in silence. Zayn sighed, “I know you’re thinking about it; I am too. It is ok to admit it.”

“Can we just go to bed?” Liam said angrily and flipped over on his side. Zayn grunted and got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. Liam hated it when he and Zayn went to bed mad but he couldn’t help it, he and his dad had some issues. He hated that he was blowing up at his husband because he was upset with his father. 

 

\----

 

“Hi Betsy,” Liam said as he walked up to the secretary's desk. 

“Liam!” Betsy exclaimed surprised, “I didn’t know you were coming? You’re dad didn’t tell me.” 

“Yea, he didn’t know I was coming, is he here?”

“Uh, yea. He is actually in a meeting, that should be done here in a few minutes. You can wait in his office if you like.” 

“Ok I will, thank you Betsy,” Liam said as he walked past her into his Dad’s office. 

He was scrolling through his phone when his dad came in about twenty minutes later. “I didn’t know you were coming today, is everything ok?” Dr. Payne asked as he walked in and went to sit behind his desk. 

“Dad I need you to be honest with me, no passive aggressive comments, just the truth.” 

Dr. Payne nodded, “Ok?” 

“Why did you give me this?” Liam asked holding up the manila folder that was Niall’s file. 

“Liam, I gave that to you and Zayn because I truly think that you two are the best match for him. I know that you can help him and he can help you.” 

“I don’t need help.” 

Geoff sighed, “Liam, why are you here?” 

“I want an answer.” 

“You already know the answer, what is this really about, son?” 

“I don’t want a little.”

“Then don’t take him, that’s fine. Adopt or do surrogacy, your mother and I will be happy for you no matter what.” 

“What will happen to Niall?” 

“We’ll send his sister a letter saying that he wasn’t picked for a scholarship this year. And that we can put his file back and review it next year or she can withdraw it if she likes,” he explained.

“He could die.” 

“That’s not our problem, we have done everything we can.” 

“No you haven’t!” Liam shouted. 

“Liam, calm down,” Geoff tried to soothe. 

“You haven’t done everything you can! I’m sure there are plenty of people who can take care of him just as good as us or even better! You just picked me because you’re trying to… I don’t know…” Liam was fuming. 

“Liam,” he waited for his son to look at him, “why are you really here? Is it to yell at me? If so, that’s fine, just tell me why you are mad at me?” 

“You’re mad at me!” Liam threw back. 

“And why am I mad at you?” 

“I can see it every time you look at me, you’re clearly disappointed!” 

“Liam, I don’t know what you are talking about but instead of acting like a little kid just tell me what’s wrong because I can assure you that I am not disappointed in you or mad at you in the slightest.” 

“Yes you are!” He exclaimed and stood up. “I know you’re not happy that I’m gay because you always thought I was the perfect son and the perfect child isn’t gay, Oh no! Then I went to medical school to become a psychiatrist so that I could come work for you but I didn’t like psychiatry no I loved surgery, and fixing bones, so there’s another thing to disappoint you! And now you are looking to me to save some kid but I can’t do it! OK?! I can’t! So stop setting me up to fail.” Liam ranted. Dr. Payne was shocked, he never knew his son felt this way. 

“Liam,” Geoff said softly and gently standing up to make eye contact with the man. “I never knew you felt this way.” 

“Yes you did!” Liam defended. 

Dr. Payne sighed, “Ok I did. I just don’t know what to say or where this is coming from? What have I done to make you feel this way?” 

“How do you not know?! You are a world renowned psychologist, how are you this  stupid when it comes to your own kids?! You had no idea Ruth was screaming for help? How did it take her ODing for you to  finally do something? How the hell did you not know I was gay? Why did it take you walking in on me and Greg? It was pretty damn obvious, Dad!” Liam fumed. 

“Are you done?” Geoff asked gently.

“NO!” He paced for a few minutes deep breathing. When he calmed down a little he walked back over to his Dad’s desk and sighed, “yes.” 

“Will you sit down, please? So we can talk?” 

“Fine,” Liam said tersely but did sit down across from his father again. 

“I am going to start off by saying that when you are a parent-” he didn’t get to finish because Liam interrupted him, “Don’t give me that crap!” 

“Liam!” Dr. Payne snapped, “if you are not going to listen to me and you only came here to yell at me then fine, you yelled so you can leave.” Liam was not leaving until he got a real, honest answer from his father. Or at least a clear head, whichever came first. 

Geoff took his son’s silence as a sign to continue. “When you have a child you will do anything to make them happy,” Liam opened his mouth to say something but Dr. Payne put his hand up and said, “Dont. Your mother and I knew something was wrong with Ruth but unfortunately I was burying myself in work and your mother buried her head in the sand. I was trying to find a therapy to help her instead of actually listening to her and helping her, and that was my fault. You have no idea what it feels like to almost lose a child. 

“And we… your mother… you’re right it was obvious that you were gay. I don’t care that you are gay but you are correct in thinking that I did not want that for you. The world is cruel, and so are kids. When you started getting bullied it broke our hearts and again we lived in denial which is not a good thing to do as a parent but it’s what we do. We just hoped that if we didn’t address it that we could protect you, which I knew logically wouldn’t work but as a parent… you do anything to feel like you’re helping your kids.

“And about med school. Liam I am so proud of you, just for going and finishing. I wish that I would have worked as hard as you did when I was your age, you know medical school was my dream but I did not have the grades or test scores. I am so proud. And I couldn’t care less that you didn’t go into psychiatry. Yes, that is what I wanted because I thought it would be awesome to work with my son but you fell in love with surgery and that is great. 

“Your mother and I love you. We love your sisters. We love Zayn. I want whatever is best for you. If I am being honest, I think that Niall could be good for you, he can be a stepping stone for you two, before you have a real baby. But Liam, if you really think that this is not best for you then don’t do it. You will not hurt my feelings, I will love you just the same. Please do what you think is best for you and your husband. Ok?” Geoff finished. 

“Thank you,” Liam said. 

“Your welcome,” Dr. Payne stood up and walked over to his son. He stretched his arms out to show Liam that he wanted to hug him. They embraced. When they pulled apart Geoff looked his son in the eyes and said, “I love you.” 

“Love you too. I’m sorry for… you know, going off on you.” 

“It’s ok, I think it was good for you. So what are you going to do about Niall?” 

“Can Zayn and I have one more night to think about it?” 

“Yes, but I have to have your answer by two tomorrow. Is that ok?” Dr. Payne asked.

“That’ fine,” Liam said. He gave his dad a hug and said, “I’m going to go,” they pulled apart, “Give a kiss to mom for me?” he asked as he was walking toward the door. 

“Will do,” his dad replied and with that Liam walked out the door. 

 

\----

 

Zayn and Liam were sitting at their kitchen table eating chinese take out. They were in the middle of their meal, there was a lull in the conversation. Liam broke the silence by saying, “I went to see my dad today.” 

“What?” Zayn asked surprised. “Why? What about work?” 

“I took the afternoon off, I only had the one surgery and it went alot faster than I thought it would. I just needed to talk to him.”

“About?” 

“About Niall, I just… I don’t know, I needed to know his reasoning behind picking us and what will happen to him if we say no.” 

“What will happen to him?” 

“Nothing! He’s going to continue whoring his body to the highest bidder to fund his drug addiction.” 

“So what are you thinking about him?” Zayn asked hesitantly. 

Liam sighed, “I don’t know.” 

“Let’s start with the cons, what do you see as the cons?” 

“Breastfeeding,” Liam said and Zayn chuckled. “I’m serious, how would you like it if you were the one who had to do it!” 

“True, I could…” Zayn trailed off and Liam gave him a skeptical look. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“You’re right I wouldn’t,” Zayn laughed, “but you will and I think you’ll like it.”   
“Like it?” Liam shrieked. 

“It is one of the closest bonds between people, and since we can’t have a child naturally, this will be something to help you feel more connected,” the raven-haired man explained. 

“He is not a child!” Liam exclaimed, “this is just weird.” 

“Yea it’s weird, but do you think we can help him?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Yes you do. I think you are too scared to admit it though,” Zayn said and looked to Liam to respond; he didn’t. He continued, “let’s go back to the cons.” 

“His age. Age play in general. He’s a drug addict,” he paused, “we’re going to get attached and he’s going to leave.” 

“Is that what’s holding you back?” His husband asked sincerely. 

“I don’t think I can get attached and loose him.”  

“Honey, that will happen when we get a real child, they will grow up and leave us,” Zayn said. 

“Yea but not in a couple years. And when we get a true child they will come back to us and we will raise grandchildren but if we take this kid in then he will be our everything for a few years but then he will leave and never come back.” 

“Is that what Ruth did?” Zayn asked speaking of Liam’s older sister. She suffered from a severe drug addiction. Their father, Dr. Payne, came up with the revolutionary therapy of Age Play; he didn’t invent age play, no, but he did create a community and a system to implement the therapy. It changed the way therapists and doctors treat addiction, this therapy has had the most success of any other. 

“No,” the brown-haired man mumbled. 

“Does she still see them, and does she have them visit her and her family, including our niece and nephew?” 

“Yes,” he mumbled. 

“So don’t you think that will happen if we have a good relationship with Niall and help him like Claire and Theo did for Ruth?” Zayn asked. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled again. 

“Liam!” Zayn snapped. 

“Fine,” Liam groaned, “what if it goes bad, what if we mess up? He’s been through so much already, and what if we just add to his list?” Liam worried. 

“Liam, if we were having a true child then the same things apply, we are ready for that so why can’t we do this? We can help a teenager, who is probably going to die early, and change his life. We can help him grow into a respectable human being and show him that his life means something. And he can be a stepping stone for us before we have a true child.” 

“I guess,” Liam said quietly. “Are we going to do this?” 

“It’s a yes from me,” Zayn said. 

Liam sighed, “then I guess it’s a yes from me.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Liam said with a soft smile playing on his lips, “We can do this. I want to do this.” 

Zayn smiled brightly, “we’re doing this.” 

Liam nodded, “We’re doing this.” He leaned over the table and kissed his husband sweetly. 


End file.
